


Makes Me Feel Safe

by tertsoy



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Children, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Prompt Fic, Puppy Love, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Teenagers, all depends if you will like it too, i will only ever write short fics because im not dedicated enough, kinda obvious with south park, my target audience for this is literally only my gf, then they grow up woahh, then youre also my target audience, yup thats right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tertsoy/pseuds/tertsoy
Summary: Stan loves snuggling up to Kyle and hiding his face in the other's shoulder ever since they were children. Kyle has no idea why.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Makes Me Feel Safe

Ever since Kyle was 9, he had developed an unfortunately colossal crush on Stan, which honestly made once normal interactions awkward for him. Stan hugging him was genuinely enough to make the guy go head over heels. All in all, it sucked; especially with Stan always boasting about Wendy and how much he loves her- to the other day, him sobbing and crying over her breaking up with him to Kyle. This was that day. The raven-haired boy had been nuzzling into the redhead's shoulder, stifling his decently quiet sobs, snuggled up for comfort. The issue is that Kyle can never reject him in a state like this, not when Stan had done the same exact favor to him. The redhead pat the other boy's shoulder.

"Dude, you know there's plenty of other fish in the sea- as much as it sounds repetitive, there really is." _Me._ _I'm the other fish._ There were those pretty selfish thoughts invading Kyle's mind, though he tried not to pay too much attention to them. Stan's the primary goal here.

"But Wendy's the only one I ever had. I can't-" the broken-hearted boy looked up at the other and managed to speak out loud. That statement honestly fueled Kyle's inner anger and jealousy. _Am I nothing to you? Am I some sort of joke?_ "Stan, I promise you. There's way better people waiting for you to finally let go of her." -- "That said, seriously, dude. It's not healthy for you, or even her." the redhead told the raven-haired one. "...Fine, I'll try my best. Thanks, Kyle." Stan had finally listened, after countless attempts. With such, he clung to Kyle, back to the spot which he, for some reason, adored. He mumbled another "thanks", although it came out stifled and only tickled Kyle. The response was a chuckle, though, the smile that came with it faded fairly quickly. _He's gonna go back to her._ The redhead couldn't help but frown at said thought, believing that he'll honestly never get a chance. They're best friends. It's all platonic, it's just not meant to be. It sucks and it's hard to keep resisting the temptation to just kiss the other boy's cheek, that's all he _really_ wants. That's all he'll need, _and he can't have it._

* * *

Back to the present and at the peak age of 16, Kyle found himself in the same exact situation. This time, it's mostly just Stan sulking, which, again- still sucks just as bad. It's always _a honestly horrible sight_ to see him in such a state. It's hard to not, at the very least, try to cheer him up a little. Stan is a kind of beauty that Kyle will never understand. Almost like a parasite... in a good way? The redhead can't quite put his finger on it, so decides to pay his attention back to the raven-haired boy, who's tearing up in the same shoulder and angle. Kyle reconsiders a few times, before finally asking; "Hey, uh- Stan? Do you mind me asking why exactly you... always seem to nudge yourself into my shoulder? Not that I have a problem with it. I really don't, it's just- why?" _Holy shit. That came off... fag-esque._

"Oh. Uh, not at all- I think I should've explained why a long time ago, actually. It's... stupid, though. Really fucking stupid." Stan lifts his head back up and flusters a little. _Guess I'm not the only one with this sort of gay behavior._ "Tell me, dude. If you say it that way, I'm bound to get curious as fuck." -- "If you don't mind. That is. Yeah." that statement came off really desperate, despite the little "correction". "Fine, okay. Don't fucking laugh or- make any joke about it." the raven-haired boy warned. "When you put it that way, I'll honestly probably laugh." the redhead snickered. "Kyle!" -- "Fine, fine. No promises, though."

After a couple of seconds and Stan mentally preparing himself for the laughs and jokes, he gave in. "It's because I feel safe and good, in general. I don't know why I _do_ feel like that, it's just- really comfortable, I guess." 

"...That was what you were hiding?"

"Yes."

"Dude."

Kyle suddenly flusters, though still a little mad. "Are you kidding me. I expected something more faggy, dude. That's nothing _worth_ making fun of." eventually, he laughed over how ridiculous it was to hide. "Wait, seriously?" Stan tilts his head, even chuckling himself. "Yes!" soon enough, both of the boys were giggling, with the once sulking boy feeling better. "You fucking dork, I love y-" ...Kyle swears that was just a slip of the tongue. "Huh? Love what?" _Fuck._

"Nothing, don't worry about it." the redhead fakes a laugh, "Hey, I can tell you're feeling better! Isn't that just awesome?" he tries to change the subject, though, unfortunately, the raven-haired boy is insistent. "...Dude, you're trying to change the subject." Kyle blushes darker than before, with a hint of inner panicking. "I said, _don't worry about it._ " it came off as a threat, due to the quite aggressive nature of the boy. Stan slowly moves his head back, looking at the other with some fear in his eyes. "-Shit, sorry." as soon as Kyle noticed, he apologizes.

"It's okay, but seriously, you can tell me anything. If I bitch and cry to you, you can do the same with me. Remember, we're _super best friends_ , after all." Stan offers a weak smile, accompanied with a pat to the other's back. _That's the problem, I don't want to be your super best friend. I want to be more to you._

"I assure you, it's fine."

"Why are you defending it so much, then?" Stan's back at it again with his talent of _bullshit reading._ He's very good at it, and that is what sucks, too. It's hard as fuck to lie when there's a guy who practically _reads_ you. He doesn't just stare, he straight up reads you like a book with all of its contents.

"I.. uh." when the raven-haired boy asks such, it genuinely becomes a valid question. _Why ARE you defending it so much?_ "You know-" and it becomes way harder to make up excuses and lies on the spot. Kyle's left speechless, and only a blabbering mess. 

"Got you."

"Fuck off."

"Nope." Stan sneers, but returns back to his worried gaze. "I told you what I've been hiding, as much as you found it ridiculous yourself. Now tell _me._ " it's honestly hard to argue with this logic, when Stan reads Kyle so well, while Kyle is only _learning_ how to read Stan. 

He hates to admit it, but the other boy genuinely got him cornered. He has no more excuses, lies and stories. "Shit, fine." he feels a huge lump in his throat, as well as massive butterflies in his stomach. Sounds cliché, but it's true. "Okay, so, what if-" a gulp, "I, hypothetically, have a huge, lingering crush on you?" _This is a bad idea. How do you reverse time?-_ "...I wouldn't mind." Stan interrupts Kyle's train of thought. "Wait, what? Say that again." -- "I said I wouldn't mind- like, y'know, uh-" he stutters. "Daaating you? I wouldn't mind that."

 _Holy shit. Holy fucking shit._ "Are you serious? Or is this some sick joke?" Kyle's quick to jump to blatant assumptions. 

"No! I mean it! Fuck-" Stan groans. "Listen, I love you _too._ " he hides his face using his hands, flustering out of sheer embarrassment and awkwardness of it all.

"...Do you?" the redhead looks at the raven-haired boy, flustered just as much as the other. "Do you really mean it?" it's hard to believe such, after so many years of throwing hints. He's come to realize that Stan may just be extremely oblivious... or he knew. Preferably not the latter. That'd be embarrassing as fuck.

"Yeah, dude. I do." -- "I really do." 

And Kyle breaks down, tears forming. Not to say he wasn't already, he's just significantly better at hiding it. "You fucking idiot!" obviously, said more in an affectionate way. The now crying redhead lifts Stan up and high, weakly smiling and chuckling. "I... love you?" the raven-haired boy giggles, seemingly confused over the outburst, with the iconic dorky grin. 

_"I love you too."_


End file.
